


7. Blíž a blíž

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fix-It
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Situace mezi Johnem a Sherlockem se sice stále lepší, ale zdá se, že už nikdy nic nebude tak jako dřív. Navíc mají oba velmi odlišnou představu o jistých klíčových detailech...





	7. Blíž a blíž

 

Následující měsíc už Sherlock začíná mít docela napilno. Je mu lépe a už oficiálně vstal z mrtvých, takže o případy nemá nouzi. John s některými pomáhá, ale když má zrovna službu nebo program s Mary, tak ho rozhodně neruší a za Sherlockem prostě nepřijde. A je na to náležitě pyšný – vždyť dokázal skloubit svůj život, práci, ženu a Sherlocka Holmese! Něco, co by ještě donedávna nepovažoval za možné!

A funguje to skvěle. Sherlock, to je adrenalin a honičky a převratná odhalení, zatímco Mary je zázemí, poklidné večery a partnerský život. Sherlock dává jeho životu jiskru a ztřeštěnost, Mary stabilitu, řád, lásku, bezproblémové vyrovnané soužití. Jak se zdá, nakonec přece jen může mít všechno – a je to fantastický pocit.

*

Sherlock se proti tomu fantasticky necítí ani trochu. A absolutně netuší proč – vždyť má, co chtěl, je zpátky v Londýně, na Baker Street, zpátky u svých případů a ani John na něj nezanevřel docela, jak se bál. Pomáhá mu, obíhá s ním místa činu, a dokonce má docela často i užitečné nápady. Sice mezi nimi zůstává napětí a spousta nevyřčených slov, ale už se spolu občas smějí a někdy si v hluché chvíli pár minut jen tak povídají. To je podstatně lepší varianta, než v jakou původně doufal… Je to skoro jako za starých časů. Skoro. Tak proč sakra stejně není spokojený?

Kdyby si sáhnul do svědomí opravdu hluboko, zjistil by, že nejspíš proto, že každý případ jednou skončí. A on se vrátí domů. Sám. Žádný dobublávající adrenalin, žádné pochechtávání v hale, nevhodné poznámky, blbé vtípky, horký čaj a klábosení u krbu. Žádný John ohromený jeho dedukcemi nebo peskující ho za nevhodné chování. Žádný John, který by mu nutil tousty a dokopal ho do postele, když mu transport vypovídá službu vestoje. Žádný John se svým blogem, nad kterým tak rád okázale ohrnuje nos, a přitom si ho pravidelně čte a ve skrytu duše mu to velice lichotí.

Byt ho vítá potemnělý, tichý, studený. Vždycky ho považoval za svůj domov, ale teď už se v něm tak necítí. Maloval si, jak bude skvělé se sem vrátit, ale skutečnost jeho představy nenaplnila. Zdá se, že mu John prorostl do života mnohem víc, než si myslel, a jeho nepřítomnost je mnohem víc devastující, než by ho kdy napadlo.

Když spolu běží londýnskou ulicí nebo se dohadují nad důkazy, je všechno naprosto v pořádku, všechno jako za starých časů. Jenže ta iluze se rozpadne hned, jakmile práce skončí. Najednou se mezi ně zase vkrade rozpačitost, chlad a nejistota. A Sherlock Holmes, mistr slova, nemá ponětí, co říct. Jak to napravit. Tolikrát už měl chuť chytit Johna za ramena, zatřást s ním, aby přestal s tím studeným tichem. Přesvědčit ho, aby s ním zašel na večeři. Nebo ideálně na Baker Street na čaj, bože, klidně by i prosil, jen kdyby John aspoň na chvíli odložil tu svoji nepřístupnou hradbu.

A pak by počkal na vhodnou chvíli, dal si panáka, nadechl se a všechno to ze sebe vysypal. Úplně všechno. Všechnu tu bolest a osamění a strach posledních dvou let. A jak moc, neskutečně moc mu John každý den chyběl a pořád chybí, jak bláznivě šťastný je, když ho vidí, a jak by ho chtěl zpátky ve svém životě. Se vším všudy.

A John by se na něj s úžasem díval a pak by na něj vykřičel všechna ta slova, která musí mít celou dobu na jazyku, ale nikdy je neřekne, a možná by chvíli křičeli a chvíli se hádali a dlouho vysvětlovali, ale nakonec by se vzduch vyčistil a John by zůstal. Navždycky. U něj. Doma. A doma by konečně zase bylo doma a život by se vrátil do správných kolejí a jeho svět by byl konečně zase v pořádku.

Jistá zrádcovská část jeho mysli navrhuje ještě odvážnější verzi, v které by Johna obejmul a se srdcem až v krku poprvé nahlas přiznal, co sám o sobě zjistil ve Venezuele. Že možná… asi… tedy asi určitě… cítí něco silnějšího a komplikovanějšího než přátelství. A John by se nevyděsil, neutekl, ale zůstal a držel by ho v náručí... Jeho klidný, silný John, tichá a stabilní opora jako vždycky. A Sherlock by mu položil hlavu na rameno, zavrtal nos do krku a konečně otevřeně vdechoval uklidňující a tak dlouho postrádanou vůni jeho kůže a vlasů a kolínské a aviváže a čaje a toustů a domova…

A společně by to všechno nějak vymysleli a našli cestu, jak spolu být, i když jsou oba úplní magoři, kteří nemůžou nic dělat jednoduše… Ať už by to John viděl jakkoliv, ať už by jeho city opětoval, nebo ne, Sherlock by vděčně přijmul cokoliv, co by mu John byl ochoten dát. Jen kdyby už tu s ním zůstal…

Jenže to se nikdy nestane, vytrhne se ze snění zpátky do reality. Nic už není jako dřív, John má svůj život a Mary, kterou miluje a žije s ní. Tu objímá a vdechuje vůni jejích vlasů a s ní může mít normální život a třeba i rodinu… To všechno mu Mary může dát. Na rozdíl od něj. Mary mu nezlomila srdce a neublížila mu. Na rozdíl od něj.

Ta myšlenka prudce zabolí kdesi v hrudníku. A ještě víc bolí vzpomínka na všechny ty Johnovy dřívější letmé doteky, intenzivní pohledy, jiskření ve vzduchu, obdivné úsměvy… Na to, kolikrát ho přistihnul, jak mu upřeně zírá na rty, zorničky rozšířené… Na poznámky a podezření všech okolo. _Jak jsem mohl být takový idiot?_ Ptá se sám sebe nevěřícně.

 _Co když jsem svoji šanci měl? Možná tehdy… Měl jsem ji a promarnil. A jinou už nikdy nedostanu, už je příliš pozdě..._ To pomyšlení je nesnesitelné, bolest v hrudníku roste a roste až k nevydržení a musí se kousnout do rtu, aby ho nesmetla.

Zhluboka se nadechne, násilím všechny podobné myšlenkové pochody utne a raději otevře lednici, odkud si vytáhne z lednice nejnovější vzorky lidských malíčků. S povzdechem je začne pečlivě preparovat a svoji mysl beze zbytku upře na precizní řezy skalpelem.

*

 Týden poté si s ním John večeři skutečně domluví, což by mu za jiných okolností udělalo nesmírnou radost. Jenže tentokrát to má malý háček – Mary. Mary, kterou už je prý nejvyšší čas se Sherlockem seznámit. Detektiv rozhodně nemůže říct, že by nemohl dospat, na druhou stranu to bude určitě moc užitečný večer. Konečně se o ní dozví něco víc, hezky z první ruky. A kdoví, třeba to budou nečekaná zjištění.

Ani Mary se nechystá s velkým nadšením. Sherlockovi stále neodpustila, co Johnovi udělal, a upřímně nechápe, proč za ním John zase běhá. Ví, že mu to neodpustil ani on, jak by taky mohl. A stejně stačí, aby si ten psychopat lusknul prsty… Je to záhada, ale však ona jí přijde na kloub.

Sejdou se v luxusní restauraci, představení proběhne dost chladně a hovor zpočátku vázne. Ale John se snaží ho rozproudit a nakonec Sherlocka přesvědčí k vyprávění o posledním případu, což zafunguje přesně tak, jak si představoval. Sherlock se nechá strhnout, odhodí rezervovanost, mluví a John mu přitakává, opakuje ty nejzajímavější dedukce, načež se zhádají, jestli dotyčná lady měla poměr s polovinou personálu nebo jenom zhruba se třetinou, a dohadují se natolik vášnivě a tak podloženě fakty, že i Maryin odstup se hroutí, začnou jí cukat koutky a za chvíli už se směje naplno. Poté, co Sherlock vyloučí instruktora golfu, protože k němu se lady chovala obzvlášť odtažitě, Mary do debaty vpadne, obviní Sherlocka z tuposti a totálního nerozumění ženám a rozhodně podpoří Johna v tom, že zrovna s tím instruktorem si nepochybně užívala nejvíc.

Sherlock se na ni překvapeně podívá a dojde mu, že Mary je nejenom chytrá, ale má něco, co on postrádá – rozumí ženám. A možná lidským povahám jako takovým. Postupně se ukazuje, že se nemýlil, je výjimečně empatická a zatímco on si bezchybně pospojuje sebemenší vodítka a důkazy, ona dokáže bleskově rozklíčovat vztahy a motivace. Zajímavé. Než dojedí, tak zjistí, že Mary je dokonce docela zábavná, umí být milá, když už ho nepropaluje vraždícím pohledem, a celkově na ní neshledává nic tak tragicky nudného ani tupého, jako na Johnových předchozích přítelkyních.

 _Dobře si vybral_ , pomyslí si, a trochu ho u toho píchne u srdce. _Mary se k němu… hodí_. Snaží se z toho mít radost, vždyť si John štěstí zaslouží, ale žaludek se mu sevře tak, že raději odloží vidličku a prohlásí, že už je nacpaný až až. A pak se omluví a rychlostí, která podezřele připomíná útěk, odejde na toaletu, kde několik minut zírá do prázdna a snaží dostat pod kontrolu zběsile tlukoucí srdce i zvedající se žaludek.

„Tak… co na něj říkáš?“ zeptá se hned po jeho odchodu nedočkavě John. „Pořád si myslíš, že je to psychopat, který to tu každou chvíli vystřílí?“

„Musím přiznat, že jsem… překvapená,“ připustí Mary. „Představovala jsem si ho jinak. Jakože hodně jinak. A ne, nebojím se, že vyvraždí lokál. Vlastně… je s ním docela sranda. I když na tom, že je to úplnej magor, si trvám,“ usměje se nakonec.

 „A to se zase nehádám,“ přitaká John. „Magor to je. Šílenej. Kdybys ho viděla skákat po střechách nebo odpalovat oční bulvy v mikrovlnce, nebo na návštěvě v Buckinghamský paláci jenom v prostěradle…“ zase se rozchechtá, pohled prohřátý vzpomínkami. A Mary se taky usměje, ale nepřestává ho zkoumavě pozorovat....

Za chvíli Sherlock přijde, sebeovládaní dokonalé, zase hýří vtipem a všichni uvolněně klábosí a Mary začíná chápat, proč ho John neposlal do horoucích pekel jednou pro vždy. Sherlockův magnetismus je natolik silný, že mu nemůže být lehké uniknout, nakonec vždyť i ona sama podléhá, byť nepochybuje, že některé věty, úsměvy i gesta jsou vykalkulované přesně na efekt. Když si Sherlock vezme něco do hlavy, tak musí být v podstatě nemožné mu v tom zabránit, uvědomí si, protože přesně ví, za jaké nitky tahat. A je to trochu znepokojující pomyšlení.

Restauraci opustí až po půlnoci, všichni lehce přiopilí, Mary s pusou od ucha k uchu a břichem bolavým od smíchu, John spokojený, že všechno jde tak hladce, a Sherlock se zlomeným srdcem.

Prohrál. Je pozdě. John už je opravdu někde jinde. S někým jiným.

 _Ale to přece nevadí,_ přesvědčuje sám sebe _. John si štěstí zaslouží. A nepřestal být mým přítelem. A to je nejdůležitější_.

 

*

Následující případ skandálu ve šlechtické rodině je jeden z těch složitějších, figuruje v něm spousta lidí se spoustou upřímných i vedlejších úmyslů, spousta pletich a skandálů, a tak se stane dosud nemyslitelné – John s sebou vezme Mary.

Sherlock se vší silou snaží potlačit rozčarování, když ji spatří přicházet po travnatém pozemku - tohle je přece jejich parketa, jeho a Johna, jejich práce, jejich společná věc… Jak Johna vůbec mohlo napadnout do toho zatáhnout i ji?

Postupně si ale zvykne a nakonec musí uznat, že se Maryiny postřehy v té změti postav dost hodí. _Je vážně dobrá_ , pomyslí si, toho dne nikoliv poprvé, když ho přivede na stopu, ke které by se jinak složitě dopracovával. A nejenom to - druhou nespornou výhodou její přítomnosti je ztlumení napětí mezi ním a Johnem. John je uvolněnější, není tolik ve střehu, ticho mezi nimi není tak hrozivé a odstup tak intenzivní. _Možná je to dobrý obrat,_ přesvědčuje detektiv sám sebe _. Možná nám to prospěje_.

A opravdu to tak vypadá, protože úbytek napětí postupně vnímá i John - a je za něj opravdu vděčný. Už se to sice hodně zlepšilo, ale stále ještě nejsou tam, kde byli. A nejspíš asi ani nikdy nebudou.

To ale není důvod si neužívat alespoň všechny ty honičky a převleky a schovávačky, adrenalin a zábavu. John si je užívá tím spíš, že už se o nich nemusí dohadovat s Mary a cítit se provinile, kdykoliv za Sherlockem vyrazí. Mary už se o něj tolik nebojí, někdy vyrazí s ním, jindy je doma nebo s kamarádkami, ale chápe, že pro Johna je prostě i tahle kratochvíle důležitá. Je jí jasné, že o tom, co se mezi nimi stalo, ti dva nemluvili a zřejmě ani nikdy nehodlají, ale rychle pochopila, že detektiv spíš pohne nebem a zemí, než by nechal svému příteli ublížit. A že je opravdu možné, že se ho celým tím průserem se svou smrtí snažil jenom chránit a lidská stránka věci mu poněkud nedošla. Debilovi.

A jakkoliv kolem sebe ti dva stále našlapují trochu rozpačitě, nepřestává ji fascinovat, jak se její umírněný, odměřený a rezervovaný partner v Sherlockově přítomnosti mění před očima. Mládne. Odhazuje strohou uměřenost a chechtá se, až mu slzí oči. Řve na detektiva tak, až se otřásají stěny a je to slyšet na míle daleko. Uběhne celé kilometry, aniž by ho bolela noha nebo remcal kvůli odřeným patám z bot. Dělá věci, které ho nikdy předtím dělat neviděla, s elánem, který v jeho pořád jakoby trochu utrápené existenci nikdy nebyl.

Nevěřícně sleduje, jak se mu poblíž detektiva mění chůze, vyjadřování, gesta i kadence řeči. Jakoby se z Johna stával úplně jiný muž. _Tak takhle vypadá závislost na adrenalinu_ , pomyslí si dílem smutně a dílem pobaveně. _Tohle udělá se solidním a trochu těžkopádným doktorem z nudné kliniky_. Jak je možné, že neměla vůbec představu, co v jejím partnerovi dřímá? Tedy ne, že by si stěžovala, ten nový, živější John se jí líbí. A to ani nemluví o sexu, který je teď ještě lepší než za jejich vášnivých začátků. Kdykoliv John dorazí nabuzený adrenalinem, krev bušící v žilách a provoněný čerstvým potem, dívá se na ni s tak predátorským výrazem v očích, že má co dělat, aby se na něj nevrhla první. A když se on vrhne na ni, ten tam je oparný slušňák doktor Watson, co se na všechno raději dvakrát zeptá, místo něj je tu někdo jiný, hladový, odvážný, bez zábran.  A že je to jízda.

Sherlock si samozřejmě Johnovy změny také všímá, těší ho a naplňuje nadějí. Nadějí, že bude třeba líp… A jeho John se vrátí se vším všude. Ve skrytu duše taky trochu doufá, že tím alespoň trochu odčiní svoji vinu, sice pozdě, ale přece. A třeba mu John nakonec přece jenom odpustí.

Jediný, kdo netuší vůbec nic, je John samotný. Nepřijde mu, že by se cokoliv měnilo, nevnímá, kolik elánu najednou má a o kolik je jeho život zajímavější a radostnější. Dokonce i ty nevysvětlitelné melancholické stavy už ho přešly, ale ani toho si v nabitém programu nevšímá. Naopak si stále gratuluje k tomu, jak skvěle to vyřešil a celou situaci vybalancoval, takže ji má plně pod kontrolou. A že se Sherlockem tráví mnohem víc času, než původně chtěl? Že si píšou skoro denně a nemine hodina, aby si na něj nevzpomněl? Že už zase obdivně vykřikuje při jeho geniálních dedukcích? No a co? To je taky podle plánu. V podstatě. Důležité je, že si to nenechává přerůst přes hlavu. A že se mu pohled občas zastaví na Sherlockových rtech, tváři nebo štíhlém, pružném těle déle, než by bylo nezbytně nutné? Tss, je přeci doktor, jasně, že má starost. Když si vzpomene, jak byl Sherlock rozbitý, když u něj poprvé zazvonil… Samozřejmě, že bedlivě sleduje jeho rekonvalescenci.

Občas už i na tu večeři zajdou, pořád to sice není ono, ale za poslední měsíce toho spolu zažili tolik, že je o čem mluvit, aniž by vypluli z bezpečné zóny. A John si bezmezně užívá Sherlockovy brilantní postřehy, jeho svérázný smysl pro humor i sociální pařezovitost. Už kolem něj nenašlapuje tak opatrně, naopak se mu neostýchá dát pořádnou čočku, když se chová jako blbec. I Sherlockova pečlivá kontrola každého slova pomalu opadává, nesnaží se být nuceně milý a vstřícný, což, co si budeme vyprávět, v jeho podání vyznívalo poněkud děsivě a navíc úplně blbě. Když poprvé po letech zase vynadá Johnovi do idiotů s postřehem macaráta jeskynního, na pár vteřin se zděšeně zarazí – načež se oba rozesmějí. Úlevným, osvobozujícím smíchem.

Načež John suše odpálí, že je sice možná idiot, ale na rozdíl od tady pana génia si aspoň umí koupit mléko, zavázat tkaničky a tuší, kdo aktuálně vládne jejich vlasti, a Sherlock by se rád ohradil, ale v krku má najednou obrovský knedlík, hrudník mu hrozí prasknout, kolik pocitů v něm vybuchuje, a tak na toho idiota, toho svého skvělého idiota - který vlastně vůbec idiot není, a hlavně vůbec není jeho - jen pár vteřin kouká, načež se raději rychle otočí a odběhne hledat další vodítka. John zůstane ještě chvíli stát na místě, oči zabodnuté v Sherlockových zádech a z nějakého podivného důvodu se mu chce brečet úlevou a bláznivým štěstím a toho pošahaného magora obejmout, jen tak, prostě proto, že je - a je tady a teď a s ním. Sherlock už naštěstí zmizel z dohledu a John je neskutečně rád, že ho v tomhle stavu nezahlédnul, protože by to na něm určitě poznal a utahoval by si z něj nejspíš navěky. A tak si dá mentální políček, zavrtí hlavou nad vlastními nepochopitelnými myšlenkovými pochody a vyrazí pomalu za ním.

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Dejte mi to vědět! :o)


End file.
